A stereoscopic image display method may be classified into a glasses type using glasses and a glasses-free type requiring no glasses.
A glasses type display method needs glasses and causes inconvenience to a user in that the user feels vertigo due to an unrealistic sense of depth. On the other hand, a glasses-free display method does not need glasses and is relatively reduced in a sense of depth, but vertigo is reduced.
For this reason, a method of displaying a stereoscopic image is expected to advance to a glasses-free type, and thus, it is required to develop technology for producing multi-view immersive content based on a glasses-free display method. However, to date, development of hardware and software for producing multi-view immersive content is incomplete.